No Bravery
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [It was the silence before the battle, the long moment to let your fear build up because the battle could only result in someone’s death.]Songfic Oneshot Ron thinks about the world around him before he enters the final battle.


I peeked out the window, the snow had just fallen, it was perfectly still outside. Nothing was out of place, nothing was moving. It was the silence before the battle, the long moment to let your fear build up because the battle could only result in someone's death.

_**There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
Tears drying on their face.**_

It wasn't a terrible thing though; I suppose it was almost a good thing to die now, now that nothing could get better. The times were butchered, this wasn't the wizarding world anymore, it was Voldemort's world. And the only person who could change it was long lost.

_  
**He has been here.**_

I realized that Harry was gone when I spoke to him after he came back from Scotland. He and Hermione had gone to search for horcruxes, I didn't go with them… my mother had been ill and I wanted to stay with her. It may have been the biggest mistake of my life, because Harry was the only one who came back.

When I spoke to him the moment he came back his eyes were filled with tears that had not been cried, I didn't notice though. I asked if he was okay. He looked up at me grief stricken and shook his head slowly and whispered "Nothing's okay anymore."

And I knew that Harry was gone.

_  
**Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,**_

I didn't see Harry for the next few years, I supposed he had ran off to filled with guilt over Hermione. I had been working with Ginny, we were going all over England stopping death eaters, but through every town I saw people who looked as if they wouldn't be able to make it to the next day, people who had been so far damaged by Voldemort that it didn't matter if they lived or died anymore.

_**Since he's been here.**_

I was shocked to realize how far the world had fallen into despair, people everywhere had given up on running… they were excepting death… almost hoping for it.

_**  
And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.**_

When I went to France I saw a small boy standing on the streets, I asked him what was wrong… he told me that his mother was dead and his father was dying. He told me that his sister had ran away, that he was alone in the world. I shook my head and told the boy that he could come with me and he wouldn't be alone anymore. And then he asked me if I was a super hero… he asked if I saved everyone. I shook my head, and that was all.

_**  
Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here.**_

I took the boy back to England, his name was Leroy meaning The King. I smiled as I watched the boys face light up with anticipation when he entered the burrow. Ginny smiled and began to speak with him, taking care of Leroy. I didn't understand how the boy had made it. Only a little while before he was speaking about how he's life was terrible, how he wondered if I was a super hero, and know he was hugging Ginny as if she were his long lost mother.

_**  
Tracer lighting up the sky.  
It's another families' turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here.**_

Harry came back only a few days later. He met Leroy; Harry smiled at the young boy and told him not to go outside. Leroy promised he wouldn't, Harry turned and asked me to come with him… he had found Voldemort's location. I sighed, wishing Harry had me promise not to go outside. I agreed to help him, he told me to be careful… said he didn't want me to die… I told him I wouldn't.****

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

And now I am here, facing my long awaited doom. I am not prepared to die, cooling myself and the others with me. I sighed, this was it… I was going to die. No. I'd been switching back and forth trying to decide if I was going to live or die. I didn't know, It was a painful uncertainty I wasn't ready to face… not yet. And yet I found myself facing it head on.

_**  
There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
But no one asks the question why,  
He has been here.**_

I peeked out the window again, no one. Voldemort was hiding. I wondered how Ginny and Leroy were, I tried to imagine what they were doing. I pleaded silently hoping that they would be okay. I knew that we had to win… it was that or lose everything; all the things that we barely had a hold on would be gone.

"We're going to win this battle." I told Harry quietly. "You're going to beat him. We're going to win."

_**  
Old men kneel to accept their fate.  
Wives and daughters cut and raped.  
A generation drenched in hate.  
Says, he has been here.**_

Harry turned to me, his expression was full of pain. Tears crept into the lost mans eyes. The scene scared me more than anything I had ever seen. I inhaled slowly waiting for my friends answer.

"There's nothing left to win Ron."****

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

The battle had yet to begin and we'd already lost.

* * *

_This is a little story I wrote up because when I heard this song I instantly thought of Voldemort and Harry. Anyways, I wrote it from Ron's prespective because I've always liked Ron. The song is No Bravery by James Blunt. R&R_


End file.
